cowboys_and_aliensfandomcom-20200214-history
Rado Dar
Commander Rado Dar was a conqueror and chosen leader of the House of Dar. He holds a belief in seeing other alien races as savages and beneath his contempt. He found himself on Earth after his spaceship crash landed on the planet where he and his surviving forces encounter a band of three Apache, who tried to make a peaceful contact, and heartlessly had them immediately killed. He soon learned from his Science Officer Ra Chak Kai that Earth is uncharted on any caste star charts which Dar immediately sees the planet as his taking, technically making it ceded to the House of Dar. Upon hearing that his forces can salvage a beacon in contacting a House of Dar fleet for retrieval and reinforcement, Dar then had his forces in taking whatever supplies and weapons and destroying his ship, and then proceeding in marching and laying waste to Fort Larrabie where Dar personally killed Colonel McCain. After razing the fort, Dar was opposed by First Officer Nan-Kamash, who argued against squandering their limited resources in killing human beings. As a result, Dar killed An-Kamash for his protest and promoted Second Officer Gan-Alar as Nan-Kamash's replacement. Dar later led his forces in attacking Silver City and using it as their base of operation, which they began building a beacon to signal the House of Dar fleet. That night, the human settlers led by Verity, Patrick Breen with help from the Apaches led by Chief Medicine Crow raid Silver City. Dar's forces repel the attack and captured some of the raiders including Verity, Breen, and Medicine Crow. Thereafter, Dar was approach by a treacherous Alan Cross who alerted him that the raid was a diversion for the other raiders in destroying the beacon from underneath Silver City. Dar deploy Maw Hunters in eliminating the other raiders and, despite Cross's aid, had Cross incarcerated with the human prisoners. Dar eventually captured the other raiders Zeke, War Hawk, No Name, and Ra Chak Kai who the latter betrayed Dar. By the next morning, Dar punished the prisoners in front of a live firing squad and decrying them for impeding his race's "progress" unto Earth. However, he and his forces were then taken by surprised by the arrival of the Apaches and the settlers who utilized alien technology in riding a cavalry of levitating horses. During the battle, Dar shot Kai in retaliation for her betrayal and called out by Zeke into a duel with the human. At first Dar had the advantage over Zeke and prepared to execute him as he gloats, Zeke had his alien gun turned to the third setting which its bullet that was caught in Dar's hand release a caulk-like substance which enveloped him, suffocating Dar. His petrified body inadvertently became a counterweight for Kai's makeshift catapult which launched a crate of explosives and destroying the beacon. As a result of Dar's death, it is expected that his respective house will be in disarray with the loss of their leader. Category:Characters